


Demigod Meets Wizard

by hannah_9821



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Restraints, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah_9821/pseuds/hannah_9821
Summary: When Percy Jackson meets the Weasley Family, and gets friendly with a certain boy, what will happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Fred will be alive in this. Because hes my favorite character out of all the harry potter series (besides Draco, and Snape). Soooo lets begin peopleeee.
> 
> Oh i almost forgot   
> Pairings for the story:  
> Ron Weasley/Percy Jackson

When Ron stepped inside of his house, he heard his mother exclaim, ''Why, hello Percy, its wonderful to see you again!''. Ron approached the kitchen,and entered quietly, glancing around only to see a boy, who was around 5 foot 10, with messy black hair, sea green eyes, and tan skin standing a few feet away from his mother and talking to George. Ron overheard the boy say, ''Gods, ill never let Conner and Travis Stoll near you...'' trailing off upon noticing Ron quietly standing in the doorway awkwardly.  
He stepped forward,smiling slightly, and held out his hand for Ron to shake before saying, ''I'm Percy Jackson, you are?''. Ron smiled slightly, reaching out and shaking Percy's hand, before replying, slightly stuttering, ''Ron. Ron Weasley.''.  
Percy didn't release Ron's hand, before he mumbled, ''can you take me on a tour of the house?'' he trailed off awkwardly. Ron nodded quietly, releasing Percy's hand, before leading him upstairs, quietly.  
\-----------------------------------------  
When Ron got to his room, he felt Percy shove him in, as Percy shut the door and locked it. Percy easily pinned Ron to the floor, straddling him, causing Ron to blush a light pink. When Percy attached his mouth to Ron's collarbone, and sucked gently on the skin. Ron released a quiet moan, causing Percy to smirk against his collarbone. Percy paused when he heard Molly yell, ''Im going to the store, ill be back in two hours.'' 

Percy pulled away, causing Ron to whimper at the loss of contact, before Percy yelled, ''Okay!'' as he heard the door slam. Ron moaned softly as Percy pressed his mouth against Ron's collarbone, sucking gently on the skin at first, before he started sucking harshly on the skin, earning a loud moan from him. 

Percy rose to his feet, and lifted Ron up before he tossed Ron onto the bed, and said, ''Stay Ron.'' before he exited the room and a few minutes later, he stepped into the room, and Ron saw that he had his bookbag, and he tilted his head in confusion, before Percy pulled out a set of Handcuffs, a long strip of cloth, two pieces of rope, and a tube of liquid. Ron's eyes went wide when he realized what the cloth, rope, and handcuffs were for. 

He started moving backwards but Percy grabbed his ankles and yanked him down, and tied his ankles to either one of the bedposts, before he quickly looped the handcuffs through the poles of the headboard, and handcuffed Ron's hands above his head. Percy climbed off of Ron and stood at the foot of the bed, admiring the way Ron looked, while he was tied, and handcuffed. Percy stood next to the bed and pulled out a knife, and sliced Ron's pants off, along with his shirt, causing Ron to whimper softly when he noticed he was only in his boxers now.

Percy sat down between Ron's legs and lowered his head so he was tracing the outline of Ron's dick with his lips, before he licked the fabric. Ron remained still when Percy traced the outline of his dick with his mouth. Percy yanked Ron's boxers off, before he took the head of Ron's 9¹/₂ inch long dick into his mouth and sucked gently on the head, causing Ron to buck his hips wildly, and Percy pinned Ron's hips down on the bed, before he deepthroated Ron's dick, the head hitting the back of his throat, earning a loud moan from Ron. Percy lifted Ron's hips up, holding onto them firmly with one hand before he coated three fingers on his other hand, with lube, and pulled away, ''My fingers will be cold.'' before he deepthroated Ron again, letting the head hit the back of his throat, before slipped a finger inside of Ron, getting a moan of pain and pleasure from the ginger haired boy.

Ron whimpered and squirmed, and Percy pinched his thigh hard, causing Ron to go still


End file.
